The University of Michigan Injury Center is a comprehensive ICRC that integrates all phases of injury prevention and control across the spectrum of age groups. The Center is supplemented by the vast (and unique in the Midwest) educational, research, outreach and policy resources of the University of Michigan (UM), Wayne State University (WSU) and Michigan State University (MSU), whose injury faculty and practitioners are ready to address the burden of injury in Michigan and the Great Lakes Region. The Center has more than a decade of experience in conducting injury research, outreach and translation, and educating the next generation of injury scientists and practitioners. The mission of the Center is to conduct high-quality research and training, to translate scientific discoveries into practice and policy, and to reduce injuries, violence and related disabilities--particularly among vulnerable populations. The proposed Center is organized around four multidisciplinary cores (Administrative, Outreach & Translation with a Policy Workgroup, Training & Education, and Research with a Statistics & Methods Section), four research projects, and an exploratory research grant program involving faculty from 14 departments at the UM, WSU and MSU. The research grants focus on translating proven prevention programs into practice, evaluation of the effectiveness of current injury prevention policies, intervention programs to impact CDC focus areas, such as teen driving injury, and an emerging area of focus: preventing unintentional drug overdoses and poisonings. Other activities focus on stimulating research, including statistical assistance, an exploratory grants program, and encouraging and enabling access of secondary datasets for research, such as motor vehicle crash data. The Center will continue to broaden our funding base to enable expansion. We will continue teaching and mentoring undergraduate, graduate and postdoctoral students, as well as junior faculty across disciplines, including medicine, public health, behavioral and social sciences, biostatistics, biomechanics, epidemiology, law, criminal justice and policy. In addition, we will provide outreach, technical assistance and consultation on translating research into practice using the Center?s social media expertise and presence to build a dynamic online community. The Center supports the Midwest Injury Prevention Alliance, serves on The Society for Advancement of Violence and Injury Research council of centers and provides the framework for a coordinated and collaborative injury prevention agenda serving Michigan with active reach throughout the Great Lakes Region.